Sweet Memories
by kairi224
Summary: A kingdom hearts fanfic when Kairi looses her memory of Sora and Riku she has to get there help to regain her memory is better than what it says so please read and review   ignore all of the notes because they were to do with another site I have it on
1. Chapter 1

Kairi was dreading this day she was starting a new school her last school was feral and wasn't a safe place to go lets just keep it at that.

After her experience at the last school she wasn't happy about going to this new one it was meant to be posh and strict.

Kairi headed to the kitchen she didn't feel hungry but she knew she had to eat to keep her energy up. She grabbed a piece of toast and quickly ate while keeping an eye on the clock it read 7:30 she had to walk to school which would take at least ten to twenty minuets depending on how she was and by the way she felt she knew it would take twenty mins.

"I have to go bye mum see you when I get back" she said excitedly but deep down she just wanted to stay home.

As she neared the school the butterflies in her stomach kept flying around which made her feel more nervous than she already was.

She was daydreaming and not concentrating on where she was going when suddenly she walked into something and feel down on her back.

"I am so sorry" she couldn't quite see who was standing over her or the fact that the person was holding there had out to her.

"Oh that's ok" was all she could get out before everything around her went black.

She could hear people laughing in the background and then she heard something else, which she couldn't quite make out.

"Do you think she will be ok…take her to the office…call the ambulance…. does any one know her name"

What's going on what's happening to me why it is so dark?

Thought kept rushing through her head until she was in complete oblivion.

Soon she awoke in the sick bay of the school it was rather small but well kept and it also held the usual smell that normal sick rooms have the smell of disinfectant. After looking around for a while she tried to sit back up but then everything started spinning around her once again.

About an hour latter she was once again awake still in the sick bay but there was someone there. It was a young boy about the same age as her if not a year older.

"So you're finally awake sorry about the collision earlier I guess you're new here" Kairi only got the first few words but didn't bother to ask what he had said afterwards. "Ah that's ok silly of me to not watch where I was going huh" it sounded to her like her words came out in one huge spill but obviously it came out ok to him because he answer back "nah happens to the best of us I guess hm any way let me to introduce myself my names Sora what's yours"

"Huh oh uh I'm Kairi nice to meet you Sora"

"You too uh oh yeah you dropped this when you fell and do you have your lesson schedule if you don't I can get it for you that's if you want me too"

"Thanks" while she reached for the book she had dropped Sora had a sudden change of mind and opened it up to reveal detailed drawings.

"Did you do these their good" he said while skimming through the pictures of animals and people all very detailed and shaded in black and white.

"Yeah can I have it back though" Sora passed it back to her although he still wanted to look at more pictures.

"Wait here and I'll go get your lesson schedule" as he got up he asked, "what grade are you in"

"Yr 9 so that makes me a freshman right" she asked as she thought why would I go anywhere?

He nodded as he left the room.

He came back 10 minutes later with the lesson schedules.

They examined them for a few minutes and then compared lessons.

Kairi's schedule as follows

Mon

Tue

Wed

Thur

Fri

L1 home tech no.100

L1 math

No.200

L1gym

Court

L1sose

No.200

L1art

Art 3

L2 home tech

No.100

L2 math

No.200

L2gym

Court

L2sose

No.200

L2art

Art 3

L3 sose

No.200

L3science

Lab 3

L3sose

No.200

L3re

No.390

L3gym

Court

L4 English

No.200

L4gym

Court

L4english

No.200

L4science

Lab 3

L3gym

Court

L5 gym

Court

L5art

Art 3

L5english

No.200

L5gym

Court

L4sose

No.200

The only difference with both schedules where the fact that they didn't have Gym at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

As they headed to class a group of popular looking students came towards them "hey Sora watcha up ta" a brown haired boy with tan hair said while giving Sora a high five. "Oh hi Wakka um nothing much just headed to class how about yous" it was an older looking white haired boy's turn to talk

"Same who's this kinda cute huh is she your new girlfriend" he said in a mocking tone.

Kairi looked down to hide her blush while Sora stuttered his answer "no she's new here and um err... we ahh sort of well walked into each other and she kind of well passed out and yeah" he too looked down to hide a blush but managed to say "her names Kairi, Kairi this is Riku, Roxas, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie and Namine," he searched around to make sure he didn't miss any one "and I believe that's all"

Suddenly the bell for first lesson rang and they started walking to their first "yay we all have lessons together hurray yahoo um sorry I'm just happy" the brown haired girl Selphie was bouncing up and down and suddenly grabbed hold of Kairi's and Namine's arms and was racing down the hallway to get to their first lesson.

Kairi looked back at Sora who was looking trying to figure out what had just happened "oh Sora I want to walk with you though" she thought.

5 min later

"grrr Sora stop wetting the place the water is meant to stay in the sink not all over the floor" Riku was getting annoyed at Sora's childish ways, they were just cleaning up after making pancakes' (A/N I know a really weird thing to be cooking in Home tech but just go along with it) after cleaning up Kairi got the things ready to make some cupcakes.

"Great why cupcakes with all this sugar Selphie is going to be more hyper than usual" Tidus said although he secretly liked her he really didn't feel like her hyper activeness not today anyway. "Mr. Layton (A/N I know really weird last name I just played professor Layton and the curious village) if you have a problem with making cupcakes then you can get out of this class" the teacher said furiously.

Tidus was about to open his mouth to talk but the teacher but in "so what is it are you going to cook with the rest of us or sit out of the classroom and do written work"

While this was going on kairi was sitting (A/N standing) quietly, Sora was carefully watching Kairi he finally decided to go over to her and talk.

"hey Kairi what you up to" Kairi turned around to see Sora getting ready to sit "um nothing much...your friends are unique like err Selphie is very energetic and hyper while Riku is calm and collected Roxas is quiet but outgoing Namine is well silent and Wakka and Tidus are I think sporty well that's what they seem anyway" she looked up to make sure she didn't put Sora to sleep since he would have already known half of this stuff anyway but to her surprise he was sitting there listing to every word she had said as though she were telling him something he didn't know. "yes they all are different Namine is very much like you as far as I know she to is into her drawing and art and what I have seen of your artwork I would say you love it to unless you are forced to draw"

A/N well this is all I have at the moment I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I definitely enjoyed writing this up.

Sora: when will there be more romance between Kairi and I.

Kairi224: patience Sora that will come when I want it to since I am after all the creator of this story.

Sora: nooooooooooo does that mean that whatever you type I have to do.

Kairi224: yup exactly ha didn't see that one coming did you.

Riku: yeah Sora this is Kairi224s story after all so just well learn to live with it (pats Sora on the back) poor Sora.

Kairi224: oh hi Riku didn't know you were there well that's all from me till the next chapter please review and don't forget to come up with a new title for the story.

Kairi runs in and kisses Sora on the cheek quickly runs out

Kairi224: didn't see that one coming oh well bye got to go its 7:12 pm and I have to help mum with the dishes.


	3. Chapter 3

Kairi224: yay Im back for another exciting chapter of the unnamed story.

Sora: and prepare for Selphie's hyper ness.

Selphie: huh what who yay im going to eat more cupcakes.

Kairi224: let's get on with the story

Last chapter

"Grrr Sora stop wetting the place the water is meant to stay in the sink not all over the floor" Riku was getting annoyed at Sora's childish ways, they were just cleaning up after making pancakes'

"Yes they all are different Namine is very much like you as far as I know she to is into her drawing and art and what I have seen of your artwork I would say you love it to unless you are forced to draw"

Chapter 3

"Huh oh no Im not being forced to draw its just well my way on showing my emotions to people you know" Kairi finished of just before the teacher gave the students there instructions.

"Now there are three flavours that you can choose from chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry," (A/N yum strawberries) the teacher said who was also watching Tidus who was obviously in a really bad mood because he was impersonating the teacher.

Once the cupcakes were made the bell sounded for break (A/N at my school we call it recess and there are three lessons before recess but in my story there are only two)

"Ya man finally brake ya wanna play a game o blitz ball (A/N for anyone for familiar with KH blitz ball is a ball game that the group of teens play at their Island)" Wakka said before the teacher stoped tidus

"Uh uh Tidus isn't going anywhere or playing no blitz ball sorry about that but that's what he gets for being rude" the teacher said while holding Tidus back by the collar.

After school the group went down to the beach before doing homework

"Wow its so hot today luckily I packed my bathers and Roxas swimsuit" Namine said while laughing

"Yeah thanks Nam um I brought us some sea salt ice cream if any one wants some" Roxas said while trying not to laugh at his stupidity of forgetting his swimsuit again.

"Oh no um I'll be back I forgot my bathers um see you later I shouldn't be to long" Kairi said while running towards the boats

"Go on Sora go with her" "yeah while your at it tell her you like her um actually love her" straight away Sora got angry at Riku who offcourse said the last line "I DO NOT LIKE HER SHES JUST MY FRIEND SO SHUT UP" he ran of to catch up to Kairi while the others just sat there clutching their stomachs in laughter.

He only just spotted Kairi going into her house which to his surprise was the mayors home, the mayor used to live in a huge mansion but since Kairi came and lived under his care he became more fond of children and wanted to help the poor and there for he gave up his mansion to become an orphanage so orphans could find shelter there without getting scared.

After knocking on the door a couple of times it opened to revile a frantic Kairi "oh uh Sora what are you doing here I thought you were at the beach with the others" she stood aside to allow Sora to come in "yeah I was but they started joking around and then told me to uh come find you"

"Kairi who's there" a voice from the kitchen asked "oh um it's a friend from school were going down to the beach" she said wondering on what the response would be " ok just remember to take your tablets we don't want you to faint again and end up in the hospital because of your problems" before they could hear anything else Sora and Kairi headed for the beach "but what about you tablets and what's with this problem" Sora asked extremely confused as to what had been said "oh don't worry about that its just um promise you wont tell anyone" "I promise" "ok well have you ever heard of the seven princesses of heart" Sora nodded "yeah" "well I'm one of the seven and because of that there is an illness or weakness whatever you want that affects me and it makes me weak and run out of energy for no reason" she looked up at him hoping with all hopes that he fully understood what she had said and to her surprise he did "I understand weird on how we met im actually the keyblade wilder in fact Riku Roxas and I all are and apparently the princess of heart well one of them can also summon the keyblade" Kairi looked down at that "yeah that's one of the reasons why I transferred to destiny high one so I could meet the keyblade wilder and two so I can hopefully remember how to summon the keyblade".

Kairi224: ahh some Ideas for the next chapter would be great so if you could please let me know and the best one gets a request of a KH story or Pic

Sora: it had better be one of Kairi and me

Kairi: yay that would be cool but till then t-t-f-n tata for now oh and we also still need drum roll… a title for the book

Selphie: Yay were back and guess what I get to eat hyper cupcakes

Kairi224: Selphie you're not meant to tell them that

Sora: on with the story

Last chapter

"I DO NOT LIKE HER SHES JUST MY FRIEND SO SHUT UP" he ran off to catch up to Kairi while the others just sat there clutching their stomachs in laughter.

Kairi looked down at that "yeah that's one of the reasons why I transferred to destiny high one so I could meet the keyblade wilder and two so I can hopefully remember how to summon the keyblade".

Chapter 4

"So you don't remember how to summon the keyblade"

Sora looked at Kairi who was almost in tears "Hey I didn't mean to upset you, you will remember I know it trust me" he looked at her for a second before pulling her into a hug, Kairi sobbed in his shirt as he held her in his arms.

"What what if I don't Sora what if I never remember" Sora tried to hush her but it got worse they decided after ten minutes to go down to the beach Kairi still had a stain tear face and felt shaky but she shook it off and followed Sora to the beach.

When they got their Kairi was much brighter and happier so was Sora.

Tidus, Riku, Roxas, Namine, Wakka and Selphie were all sitting and talking when Kairi and Sora arrived although Kairi looked happy Namine and Selphie knew something was up they raced to her and held her in their arms Sora stood there smiling and then walked towards the boys after a while Namine and Selphie let her go and Kairi walked over to Sora and sat by him.

There were laughs and giggles as the group played in the cool waters of Destiny Beach Sora was splashing Kairi with the water while Riku, Tidus, Wakka and Roxas were playing water volley ball and Selphie and Namine were swimming while watching Sora and Kairi "ha-ha see Sora water is meant to stay where it belongs as long as you stay in the sea you can keep splashing Kairi but you couldn't splash anyone with the sink water in home tech" everyone started laughing and splashing Sora who was trying to avoid it all.

It soon became really late Roxas, Namine, Tidus and Wakka decided to leave but Kairi, Sora and Riku decided to stay and have a bone fire.

"So what type of school did you used to go to" Riku looked at Kairi and she looked at him then to Sora who nodded at her to go on

"Um one that wasn't good let's just leave it at that oh and I um well" she looked up trying to figure out how she was going to tell him Riku and Sora both looked at her and seeing that Kairi had a tear going down her face Sora finished of what Kairi was trying to say.

After explaining Kairi once again broke and was in Sora's arms Riku looked at them and if there weren't a good reason for this he would have teased Sora about it but considering the fact that Kairi was really upset he let it go.

"So you need to remember how to summon the Keyblade hmm that's ok we'll get you there don't worry what with Sora I'm sure he will help you all he can

And besides you have all of us we can all help" he looked towards her who was trying to calm down

Kairi shook her head "no, no one is allowed to know about this or else I will get sicker and I well only you Sora and Roxas is allowed to know"

Sora looked up as though something hit him "so anyone with a Keyblade is allowed to know" Kairi nodded "then the King he can help"

Kairi's clutch on Sora lessened and Sora looked at her really worried "Sora I... I feel weak"

After that she then fainted "KAIRI" Sora and Riku both yelled in unison

Kairi224: well that's all for this chapter oooo a cliffy yay I love cliffys ha-ha well till next time bye.

Sora: nooooooooooo Kairi *sobs*

Riku pats Sora on shoulder there, there

Kairi: whats wrong with him its only a story hmmm


	4. Chapter 4

Last chapter

"I DO NOT LIKE HER SHES JUST MY FRIEND SO SHUT UP" he ran off to catch up to Kairi while the others just sat there clutching their stomachs in laughter.

Kairi looked down at that "yeah that's one of the reasons why I transferred to destiny high one so I could meet the keyblade wilder and two so I can hopefully remember how to summon the keyblade".

Chapter 4

"So you don't remember how to summon the keyblade"

Sora looked at Kairi who was almost in tears "Hey I didn't mean to upset you, you will remember I know it trust me" he looked at her for a second before pulling her into a hug, Kairi sobbed in his shirt as he held her in his arms.

"What what if I don't Sora what if I never remember" Sora tried to hush her but it got worse they decided after ten minutes to go down to the beach Kairi still had a stain tear face and felt shaky but she shook it off and followed Sora to the beach.

When they got their Kairi was much brighter and happier so was Sora.

Tidus, Riku, Roxas, Namine, Wakka and Selphie were all sitting and talking when Kairi and Sora arrived although Kairi looked happy Namine and Selphie knew something was up they raced to her and held her in their arms Sora stood there smiling and then walked towards the boys after a while Namine and Selphie let her go and Kairi walked over to Sora and sat by him.

There were laughs and giggles as the group played in the cool waters of Destiny Beach Sora was splashing Kairi with the water while Riku, Tidus, Wakka and Roxas were playing water volley ball and Selphie and Namine were swimming while watching Sora and Kairi "ha-ha see Sora water is meant to stay where it belongs as long as you stay in the sea you can keep splashing Kairi but you couldn't splash anyone with the sink water in home tech" everyone started laughing and splashing Sora who was trying to avoid it all.

It soon became really late Roxas, Namine, Tidus and Wakka decided to leave but Kairi, Sora and Riku decided to stay and have a bone fire.

"So what type of school did you used to go to" Riku looked at Kairi and she looked at him then to Sora who nodded at her to go on

"Um one that wasn't good let's just leave it at that oh and I um well" she looked up trying to figure out how she was going to tell him Riku and Sora both looked at her and seeing that Kairi had a tear going down her face Sora finished of what Kairi was trying to say.

After explaining Kairi once again broke and was in Sora's arms Riku looked at them and if there weren't a good reason for this he would have teased Sora about it but considering the fact that Kairi was really upset he let it go.

"So you need to remember how to summon the Keyblade hmm that's ok we'll get you there don't worry what with Sora I'm sure he will help you all he can

And besides you have all of us we can all help" he looked towards her who was trying to calm down

Kairi shook her head "no, no one is allowed to know about this or else I will get sicker and I well only you Sora and Roxas is allowed to know"

Sora looked up as though something hit him "so anyone with a Keyblade is allowed to know" Kairi nodded "then the King he can help"

Kairi's clutch on Sora lessened and Sora looked at her really worried "Sora I... I feel weak"

After that she then fainted "KAIRI" Sora and Riku both yelled in unison

Kairi224: well that's all for this chapter oooo a cliffy yay I love cliffys ha-ha well till next time bye.

Sora: nooooooooooo Kairi *sobs*

Riku pats Sora on shoulder there, there

Kairi: whats wrong with him its only a story hmmm


	5. Chapter 5

Last chapter

"So you need to remember how to summon the Keyblade hmm that's ok we'll get you there don't worry what with Sora I'm sure he will help you all he can

And besides you have all of us we can all help" he looked towards her who was trying to calm down

Kairi's clutch on Sora lessened and Sora looked at her really worried "Sora I... I feel weak"

After that she then fainted "KAIRI" Sora and Riku both yelled in unison

Chapter 5 A/N chapter five already wow time does fly by

"Kairi, Kairi come on wake up please" Sora was shacking Kairi gently trying to wake her up while Riku was calling the ambulance on his cell phone.

"What do you mean you're too busy do you not know that my friend is really sick...?

Ahh look hear you it doesn't matter on how long I have known her for does it just get hear... thankyou bye" Riku closed his cell angrily and looked at the girl that was lying there in Sora's arms.

"Do you think she will get her memory back" Sora looked up at his best friend hopefully but Riku shook his head in answer "no it's been to long Maleficent's spell is too strong for her to pull through and get her memory back its kinda impossible" Sora sat there with tears in his eyes while holding her close to his chest.

FLASHBACK

"No you can't come it's too dangerous" Sora stood there holding the sad girl in his arms "but what if you never make it back or... even worse get..." she didn't make the last word she just couldn't bring herself to thinking that Sora, her Sora would possibly never make it.

"Come on Sora we have ta get goin" Goofy yelled while trying to catch up to Donald who was racing ahead with Riku

"Look Kairi I have to go I promise you I will come back, look chip and dale can stay here with you" Sora reluctantly pulled away but he knew she was safer hear than she would have been with him.

Hours Later

"Come on we got to get back to Kairi I reckon she will be glad to see us" Sora was racing in front of them and finally ahead was there best friend and little did they know Maleficent was behind them following wanting to get to Sora's sweetheart.

"Sora" Kairi raced towards her friend and then stopped in mid track "No...No...NO" she stood there shaking in fear looking past her friends trembling "whats wrong Kai... what the Maleficent what are you doing hear"

Sora stood in front of Kairi in guard but it was too late Maleficent had reached her and took her memories of all her friends and their adventures together from her. She soon awoke without knowing a thing Sora asked on how she was but to his surprise Kairi was frightened and didn't reply, she then blacked out again. "what did you do to her answer what did you do" Sora was racing toward maleficent and then she vanished but they could still hear her voice echoing around the room "Ha-ha I just took her memories of you and your friends and all of your adventures you all had together... but there is a bonus with this your nobodies become humans and get their own hearts and bodies"

END OF FLASHBACK

"So you don't think she will get her memory" Sora sighed and then kissed her forehead "I know you will get your memory Kairi I promise I will help you"

The sirens of the ambulance sounded in the distance Sora and Riku both stood up, Sora picked Kairi up and when the ambulance arrived and parked they helped put her in the ambulance.

Three hours later

Sora and Riku were finally allowed in with Kairi and to their surprise she was finally awake. Sora forgot everything for a while A/N by everything I mean about Kairi's memory lose. He raced over to her and held her while whispering in her ear "I love you Kairi and I will never leave you again" she was so confused as to how he had suddenly confessed his love towards her but also on how he had said he will never leave her maybe it all connects to her dream earlier the dream of her Sora and Riku together in the most amazing worlds you could ever go to. Kairi just shrugged it off and held him while having tears in her eyes and without a second thought she replied "I love you too" it was Sora's time to get confused did she just say she loved him and did he just tell her he loved her but why she doesn't even remember him what was he thinking.

Kairi224 sorry about on how it ended I soon forgot on what I was writing about but till next time bye


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six Kairi224 yay the sixth chapter and I am extremely happy about that this is the second chapter I wrote today yay I am making history (well my history anyways)

Sora: hah I have written ten chapters today hah hah hah beat that kairi224 anyways I was wondering why did you steal Kairi's name anyway

Kairi224: err well you see I love her character in Kingdom Hearts and am a huge fan of hers is that a good enough excuse

Sora: hm ok on with the story

Last chapter

"Do you think she will get her memory back" Sora looked up at his best friend hopefully but Riku shook his head in answer "no it's been to long Maleficent's spell is too strong for her to pull through and get her memory back its kinda impossible" Sora sat there with tears in his eyes while holding her close to his chest.

"I love you Kairi and I will never leave you again" she was so confused as to how he had suddenly confessed his love towards her but also on how he had said he will never leave her maybe it all connects to her dream earlier the dream of her Sora and Riku together in the most amazing worlds you could ever go to. Kairi just shrugged it off and held him while having tears in her eyes and without a second thought she replied "I love you too" it was Sora's time to get confused did she just say she loved him and did he just tell him he loved he but why she doesn't even remember him what was he thinking.

Chapter six (amazing I know)

In the background both Sora and Kairi could hear the laugh's of both Riku and the mayor. Kairi could feel the anger rising in Sora but she didn't care she was just glad to be in safe arms although she knew something odd was going on she ignored it and cuddled in closer to Sora, she could feel Sora's heart beating in his chest it was beating really fast she also remembered on what her grandmother and some lady with blue hair by the name of Aqua had once told her long ago "as a princess of heart you will one day meet the keyblade wilders and one of them a young boy with spiky brown hair will share a papupo with you he will be the one that you will be with all your life."

"so Kairi it looks like you have your memory back" the mayor was laughing and really pleased to see the two back together again until he saw the sullen look on Sora's and Riku's faces and the questionable look on Kairi's face.

Sora was on the verge of tears "no she hasn't she has no idea of anything about that yet" Kairi looked up at Sora who's clutch on her had tightened as though to not let her go ever again "any Idea of what" kairi asked as she lifted her hand up to Sora's face to wipe the tears away.

After telling Kairi the whole story she started bulling and asking why it happened she then passed out again Riku after being on Maleficent's side before knew that she was in charge of Kairi blacking out.

Kairi224: sorry about this short chapter all I have being doing these last two days is thinking about this story and what to write so don't worry there will be another larger chapter coming up ahh I can't wait to go back on DA it has been at least three days arghh maybe I can go on today if a friend answers on Skype mum won't let me on because we're running out of time and if we run out fully then our friend won't be able to see us on Skype so hopefully she will go on soon oh man I have just about done a essay on Skype and how I haven't been on the net that is sooo sad okays by

Riku: please someone help out Kairi224 okay she has a donation pool going on, on her page and this is happening so she can get premium membership if you do donate you get drum roll please ... a request of either a story or a picture of your choice ok that is all for now.

Sora: no it isn't there is still one more thing a title please that is the most important thing well second most anyway bye.

Kairi224: Hahaha the 7th chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kairi224: yay Iam sooo happy the fact that this is the one and only chapter 7 oh yeah did I mention that this is my first fanfic I have ever done so I am very proud of it.

Last chapter

"So Kairi it looks like you have your memory back" the mayor was laughing and really pleased to see the two back together again until he saw the sullen look on Sora's and Riku's faces and the questionable look on Kairi's face.

After telling Kairi the whole story she started bulling and asking why it happened she then passed out again Riku after being on Maleficent's side before knew that she was in charge of Kairi blacking out.

A few weeks later Kairi was out of hospital but she was still under strict care of the nurses and doctors who practically lived at the school and her home. One fine sunny day Kairi decided to go to the islands and sit on the Paupo tree she sat there thinking over on how she was to get her memory back while doing so Sora came and sat next to her. After a while he decided to speak "hi Kai what's up" Kairi turned around to see the huge grin on Sora's face upon seeing that she got a huge headache she bent over clutching her head in pain "What's wrong Kai are you alright Kairi" Sora grabbed hold of her and heard Riku racing towards them yelling out for Sora. "Oh no if she continues to get any memories she will get worse Malificent is hoping that with Namine and Roxas as normal humans with hearts that she will be able to complete something what it is I have no idea" Riku said while trying to help Sora take Kairi back to the mayors house.

A few hours later Sora was sitting by Kairi's bedside "c'mon Kai you got to pull through please" there was a knock at the front door Riku answered the door and to his surprise it was Sora's and Kairi's nobodies (well supposed to be) "We heard Kai had another black out and we just want to come and see how she is" Namine said while looking down A/N: haha Namine is very much like me in a way and so is Kairi.

Riku nodded and led them to Kairi's room when they got there Kairi was sitting up with the help of Sora. Kairi and Sora had gotten closer as the days went by.

Kairi224: Iam so sorry I know I said the last chapter would be longer but litturatly I have the writers block I am lost as to what I should write and I am also thinking on how much I don't want breack to end luckly this is the last term of school till the end of the year but to bad I have to do end of year 10 exams it will be the first time to do them and I am not looking forward to doing them.

Kairi: kairi224 promises the next chappie will be longer if not Riku would probably chace her around the house till she gives in bye


	8. Chapter 8

Kairi224: okay as I said this one will hopefully be longer or else I will get chased around by Riku but as one of the readers said last chapter how will I be able to make it longer if I get chased around by Riku well here is your answer  
Riku: she won't hahahahahaha...HA on with the story  
Sora: Riku's weird

Last chapter

A few weeks later Kairi was out of hospital but she was still under strict care of the nurses and doctors who practically lived at the school and her home. One fine sunny day Kairi decided to go to the islands and sit on the Papupo tree she sat there thinking over on how she was to get her memory back while doing so Sora came and sat next to her.  
A few hours later Sora was sitting by Kairi's bedside "c'mon Kai you got to pull through please" there was a knock at the front door Riku answered the door and to his surprise it was Sora's and Kairi's nobodies (well supposed to be) "We heard Kai had another black out and we just want to come and see how she is" Namine said while looking down A/N: ha-ha Namine is very much like me in a way and so is Kairi.  
Riku nodded and led them to Kairi's room when they got there Kairi was sitting up with the help of Sora. Kairi and Sora had gotten closer as the days went by.

Chapter 8 A/N: I am soooooooo happy

"he-he you two are so cute together" Riku, Roxas and Namine looked around to see who was there to their surprise it was none other than the ever so hyper Selphie and the sport freaks Tidus and Wakka "SELPHIE" Kairi was so happy to see the girl from her dreams right in her room she knew that before having her memories taken from her she was her best friend.  
"Kairi how are you feeling" there were two extra people at the door and instead of being surprised they just moved over to one side of the room to let the mayor and the doctor in. While the mayor looked happy to see Kairi and Sora back together the doctor didn't seem one bit happy he seemed annoyed and angry Sora looked over at Riku who didn't seem to like the doctor and knowing Riku's body language he knew something was not right. Sora kept hold of Kairi and didn't let go when the doctor told him to instead he summoned the keyblade. "Sora what...what are you doing you know you're not meant to do that"  
Sora was really serious and wasn't going to let her go not now not ever he looked at Kairi who seemed scared and frightened and then over to Riku who to summoned his keyblade.  
There was an evil laugh before a cloud of black smoke appeared "so you have figured it out have you" the black cloud disappeared to reveal Maleficent.  
The doctor was nowhere to be seen and to Sora and Riku she was controlling him Sora told Riku to take Kairi away from hear he nodded understanding what he was talking about he grabbed hold of Kairi but before they could go anywhere Maleficent got hold of Kairi and disappeared before the cloud of smoke was fully gone they could hear the slightest wails of Kairi yelling out for Sora.  
"Kairi nooooooooooooo Kairi" Sora sat there in tears not moving or talking apart from the every now and then yells and screams for maleficent to bring Kairi back.  
Soon there was a bright light and a small figure of a mouse stood there looking as sad as both Riku, Sora and Kairi's friends put together although everyone was sad no one was as down as Sora.  
A few hours later King Mickey decided to speak "so ya 'all goin to just stand there and be upset for the rest of your lives or are ya goin to come with me and find her"  
Sora kind off cheered up after that although he still had the huge lump in his chest he felt relieved that him the king Riku and Roxas and hopefully possibly Donald and Goofy were all going to go search for Kairi the seventh Princess of heart.

Kairi224: well that is the end of this chapter hah the eighth chapter is finally finished I am soooooooo happy on how this one worked out hopefully Riku agrees so I don't have to get chased by him oh well hope you all enjoyed.


	9. Chapter 9

Kairi224: the long awaited chapter 9 sorry guys havnt been felling well and still not as to why I havnt uploaded any new chapter thankyou everyone for all the fantastic reviews and comments

Last chapter

"he-he you two are so cute together" Riku, Roxas and Namine looked around to see who was there to their surprise it was none other than the ever so hyper Selphie and the sport freaks Tidus and Wakka "SELPHIE" Kairi was so happy to see the girl from her dreams right in her room she knew that before having her memories taken from her she was her best friend.

There was an evil laugh before a cloud of black smoke appeared "so you have figured it out have you" the black cloud disappeared to reveal Maleficent.

The doctor was nowhere to be seen and to Sora and Riku she was controlling him Sora told Riku to take Kairi away from hear he nodded understanding what he was talking about he grabbed hold of Kairi but before they could go anywhere Maleficent got hold of Kairi and disappeared before the cloud of smoke was fully gone they could hear the slightest wails of Kairi yelling out for Sora.

Chapter 9

Sora and friends all raced outside to the gummy ship that was waiting just outside the mayor's house.

"where do ya think they are goin" goofy asked as they entered the gummy ship.

Sora just sighed and went to his room to figure things out while everyone just stood and stared at his lifeless form making its way to his room.

"Sowra" Donald asked but to have no answer at all.

Roxas looked over at Namine who didn't look to crash hot "Hey are you okay Namine, Hey Riku help me take Namine to her room Kay"

Riku looked towards Roxas and Namine who was really sickly looking.

"Huh what happened" "don't ask just help me get her to the room hurry" Roxas said panicked"

as they got Namine to her room they connected the computer to Cids to help find a diagnosis for the sudden illness.

BACK IN TRAVERSE TOWN

Cid looked at his computer screen mulling over what could be wrong with Namine.

"Im not sure but there could be a huge possibility linking her illness to being separated from Kairi for a long time if that's so…" "KAIRI WHAT ABOUT KAIRI IS SHE OKAY DO YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS PLEASE CID HELP US…" everyone turned to Sora who was sobbing and really concerned for his friend "look Sora we know your really worried about Kairi and we all are but were trying to do all we can to help her out"

Cid was listening to the conversation on the other side of the screen trying to find out a way to help the seventh princess of heart.

"Hm we could ask Leon he knows more about Kairi than I do so.."

"Huh how how does he know about Kairi tell me please" Sora was now a breaking point.

"Huh you don't know he's her brother…" there was a lot of noise on the other side of the computer

"hey let me finish okay now when Kairi was four as you all know she was sent to destiny Island but how and why you all have no idea apart from the king offcourse"

Flashback to when Kairi was four

"Grandma what are these things" a little girl was standing in the middle of a heap of creatures that we call heartless now this lot were all wanting one thing and that thing was the girl her name is Kairi.

"Leon help me Leon" Kairi stood there screaming calling out for her older brother who was standing guard of his sister he knew that the only way to keep her safe was to send her to destiny Island where two Keyblade wilders would look after her and protect her.

"MICKEY WE NEED YOU THE PRINCESS IS IN GRAVE DANGER PLEASE" Leon cried out and before to long a flash of bright light blurred there vision.

"We need to take Kairi outta this world please Mickey please" Leon cried as The King stood there nodding his head, he walked to the girl and said a few words and before long she was on the beaches of Destiny Island not remembering where she came from or where she is.

END OF FLASHBACK

Kairi224: gahh it has been a long time since I wrote this fan fiction but I hope it is still good and exciting and I hope you all can forgive me for the long wait of this chapter because I know how frustrating it can be hmm I wonder what's wrong with Namine and where Maleficent has taken Kairi we will have to wait and see hopefully we get some answers in the next chapter.

But till next time I need you got it

REVIEWS PLEASE


End file.
